1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for combining three-dimensionally an image of a virtual object in an image of real space so that the virtual object appears to be located at a predetermined position, angles, etc. in the real space and an imaging method of the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Imaging apparatuses combining images of virtual objects with images of real spaces are being used in the fields of architecture, industrial design, fashion, etc. For example, by constructing a model of the interior of a building by computer graphics (CG) and combining images of virtual objects such as furniture, equipment, etc. in the image of a room, the composite image is useful for the design of the layout of the room. In addition, by providing a user with composite images of the user virtually dressed in clothes of different colors, sizes, or styles based on data of the physical build of the user, the user can choose clothes that fit him or her best by referring to the composite images.
Further, by virtually combining images of people, structures, etc. in an architectural design, design of parks or towns, or other images constructed by computer graphics, the composite images provide the designers with concrete working images. Additionally, the composite images can be used as means for evaluating draft designs.
Turning to the problem to be solved by the invention, in the imaging method of the related art and the imaging apparatus constructed based on the method, images of desired virtual objects are combined at predetermined positions in images of real spaces or computer graphic images created based on real spaces as desired by the designers. In this case, it is necessary to obtain or create the images of the real spaces in advance and to input positions of the virtual objects to be combined in those real spaces into the computers etc. in advance. For this reason, it is difficult for a user to freely designate any position in an image of a real space acquired by himself and simply combine an image of a virtual object in the image of the real space so that the virtual object is located there.